Commercial bakeries, hospitals, restaurants and others involved in the preparation of food on a commercial scale typically break eggs by hand. When a substantial number of eggs is involved, as is often the case in commercial food preparation, such procedure can be very time consuming. If separation of egg yolk from the egg white is also required, the time involved is even greater. Accordingly, a need exists for a means for rapidly breaking a plurality of eggs and for separating the egg yolks from the egg whites.